


Is Pedro Pascal a good kisser?

by jenn_mischievious_mind



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_mischievious_mind/pseuds/jenn_mischievious_mind
Summary: Pedro Pascal and you, his co-star are known to be openly flirty since you've met on a previous movie. Currently promoting your new movie "Philocalist" as the lead characters, it quickly escalated.Most knew that the two of you on set was total chaos, unable to concentrate, and shamelessly flirting yet the undenying chemistry made your characters' even better. Anyone in the businness unware of your friendship was quickly ill-at-ease and wary though, like in this interview.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You, Pedro Pascal/co-star
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Is Pedro Pascal a good kisser?

You came on the white set a bit late, your eyes setting on your handsome co-star talking with the staff.

Handing your phone to your assistant she told you they were recording for the bloopers and that they were looking for a chair for you because the other one was wobbly.  
Pedro smiled seeing you step into set.

"So I don't have a chair,"

"Hold on," he started to get up his high chair.

"It's alright, I'll just seat here then," you climbed onto Pedro's laps, he laughed and hold onto you while you get comfortable.  
His left hand hold your thigh and the other find his place on your low back. Your arm circling his shoulder blade for support, you were quite comfortable, he smelled really good, his warmth was soothing, you wish you could just stay here for the all interview.

One of the staff explained the segment, he looked a bit wary about the whole situation, you bet it was a first on the set. Co-stars this close, flirty and shameless.

"So sorry for the wait,"

"It's alright, don't worry about it" you reassured the stressed set assistant as he brought a chair.

You slid down Pedro's laps, brushing down your dark tulle dress, finally taking a proper sit.

Pedro pouted "You're far,"  
"Oh," eyes searching for the set director you asked if you could scoot closer to Pedro and he gave you a thumbs up. Before you could hop down the chair Pedro grabbed the chair's edge sliding you to him. A gasp turning into a giggle escape your lips, you grabbed his bicep for stability when the chair came to a stop.

"Now that's better," he rearranged his cuff smiling at you, this man. 

"Hello, I'm Y/N,"  
"Hi, my name is Pedro Pascal, and we are here for the Wired_"  
"Autocomplete_" he looked at you to be in sync  
"In.ter.view" you both articulate.

"Is Pedro Pascal ... a good kisser" you read out while Pedro removed the adhesive from the cardboard.

"I like to think I am" he threw the adhesive away.

"We previously, for the movie, shared a few kisses." You feigned an hesitation, Pedro nodded at your saying staring back at you "He's a good kisser!" you winked at the camera. Pedro puckered his lips your way and you leaned your cheek in, you frowned a smile as his stache tickled your skin. 

Few questions later, they drew your cardboard handing it to Pedro.

Pedro squint at the letters "Is Y/N single" 

"Now that's something you'd like to know, little fuckers."  
You slapped your hand on your mouth, Pedro exploded in laughter collapsing on your shoulder, holding himself on your knee. "Oh I'm sorry!! I am so sorry!"

"It's alright," the director set was chuckling "we'll bip it or edit it out," 

"Thanks, holy hell it came out of nowhere," Pedro recovered, sweeping a laughing tear from the corner of his eye. 

"Does Y/N got tattoos?" you shake your hand trying to get rid of the white adhesive.

"Yeah a few actually," you sighed as the paper finally fell from your finger. 

"Do you?" He genuinely asked, as if he didn't know better

"In most of the movies I was in I had to cover them up for the character's sake but my red carpet pictures might show some of them," you shrugged

"How many?" 

"They're tiny ones, so I lost count. I'd say more than 13" 

"Ooh, that's cool!" Pedro threw the cardboard over his head.

"What is Pedro Pascal's full name?"

"Jose Pedro Balmaceda Pascal" you blurted out without missing a beat. Pedro was speechless a proud smile on his lips.

"Friends know Pedrito," you patted his thigh "friends know,"  
Does Pedro Pascal have a twin?  
Not that I know of,  
Pedro Pascal is unique - better that way for everyone's sake, two of them would be mahem," you both started laughing at your burn.

You continued "What is Pedro Pascal doing?"

"Promoting Philocalist with the lovely Y/N!" he chanted excited.

"What is Pedro Pascal zodiac sign?"

Pedro looked at you, "you know?"

You looked back analysing his face, "Aries of course! Adorable and adventurous that's you." His arms wrapped around your shoulders, squeezing you against him.

"Is Pedro Pascal a hugger? Absolutely!" He said releasing you and pointing at the camera, you chuckled nodding.

On your last cardboard a question got Pedro's attention.

"Y/N dance scene"

"What, that's not even a question," Pedro frowned

"Oh I see what they're talking about. I had to dance on my own in one of my first movie and I'm an awful dancer. To this day it's the most embarrassing scene I've ever played. Compare to this one," your thumb point to Pedro "I'm no dancer"

Pedro giggled "I'll teach you,"  
You mouthed a thank you.

Finishing the segment, you were already laughing with Pedro heading back to the dressing room. His arm laced around yours, he looked around entering the room.

"Almost lose it when you sat on my laps," you turned to your secret lover a cheeky smile spreading on your face, you sauntered to him placing a promising kiss on his lips. The twinkle in your eye was all he needed, to know you were going to have a long night back at the hotel.

Few days later, the Wired Autocomplete Interview was published on youtube, the bloopers in the end credit with you on Pedro's laps made a huge buzz. Tabloids and fans losing their shit at it. What better way to hide a relationship than in plain sight.


End file.
